Hidden Truths: Revised
by Fora Knots
Summary: Beastboy had a rough night. No not like that. Read to find out. I suck at summaries. BbRae. Flames welcome.
1. Caring Fears

Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters.  
  
Hidden Truths  
  
Chapter One: Caring Fears Her eyes snapped open. She was drenched in a cold sweat. She was out of breath and the room was a disaster area. She sat up and got out of bed. She'd had a nightmare. In fact, it was the same one she had been having for the past week 'Maybe I should have some tea, that usually helps me relax,' she thought.  
****** ************  
  
Beast boy woke up. He'd heard something. He turned over and fell off the couch. 'Aww man, I fell asleep in the living room again,' He thought to himself. Just then, he heard the door open. He looked past the side of the couch. It was Raven and she seemed a little paler than usual. She had a cup of what smelled like tea. He then glanced at the clock. It said 3:00. 'I wonder what she's doing up so late?' he thought questioningly. He got back on the couch and looked at her over the couch back. She didn't know how he felt. He was sure she didn't like him. Raven, he knew, thought he was a total annoyance and pain in the neck. She didn't realize he did it cuz he was shy around her. She didn't know how beautiful Beast boy thought she was. Then, there was her personality. Beast boy thought she was amazing  
  
"Yo, Rae, what's with the late night tea stop?" Beast boy wisecracked then, thought, 'Stupid, you know she hates that!' Startled Raven looked up. She saw a half-asleep Beast boy looking at her from the couch. 'He must have fallen asleep out here, again.' She thought with a want of smiling. Though, she knew she couldn't.  
"I, um," she stammered, "was having trouble sleeping." Beast boy yawned something that sounded like okay.  
  
Before laying back down he asked, "So, what's with the tea?"  
  
"It helps me relax," stated a very annoyed Raven. Beast boy didn't reply.  
"ZzZzzZzzz," snored a very sound asleep Beast boy. Raven rolled her eyes. He fell to sleep while talking to her. Raven looked out the window. It was snowing.  
  
Back in her bedroom, Raven was still having trouble sleeping, but for a different reason. Her mind kept wandering and, when it did, she found herself thinking about Beast boy. Her stomach became queasy and her heart fluttered. Raven, when she imagined his face still soft with sleep, smiled ever so slightly. 'WHAT! No, you idiot,' she scolded herself, ' You can't like him! You know what'll happen. Besides, why would he like you? You're the weird chic, remember?!' 'But, I could always train my powers to have more control over them when I show my feelings. And there is only one way to find out if he likes me." She reasoned with herself.  
"We'll just have to see," Raven whispered to no one. Then, fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Author's Notes Fora Knots (AKA F.k.): Well, I hope you like the story. It'll get better.  
  
Bb: (smiles idiotically) So. will raven and I get to kiss.  
  
Raven: (glares a F.K.) You do that and you will die.  
  
Bb: Aww you know you like me  
  
F.k.: (becomes super small) Please don't hurt me. Raven: Why you!!!  
  
Bb: X3 RAVENS GONNA KISS ME!!  
  
Raven: (starts beating F.k.) I am Not Gonna KISS HIM!  
  
F.k.: Please No!! Its not a Sure thing yet!! PLEASE DON'T HIT ME ANY MORE.  
  
Raven: This is just a Reminder. (hits F.k. hard on the head)  
  
F.K.: @_@ THAT HURT! WAAAAHHHHHH  
  
BB: (chanting in back ground) Ravens gonna kiss me.  
  
F.K.: Sniffle, your mean Raven. Well, see all you readers next time. Chapter 2 coming soon Beast Boy's Secret Bb: (stops chanting) I have a secret?  
  
F.k. & Raven: SHUT UP!!! 


	2. Beastboy's Secret

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Teen titans. I only own my characters. @_@ Though I do wish I owned Beastboy. Oh and Terra is NOT in this story. Cuz I don't like her. Maybe she'll be in my next story.  
  
Beastboy's Secret  
  
Beastboy slowly opened his eyes. He smiled. The sun washed lightly over him. He could hear the ocean waves as they gently caressed the sand. The sky was cloudless. He closed his eyes again. All of a sudden a scream made his eyes snap open. The skies were no longer cloudless and he wasn't on a beach. As far as he could tell he was in the city and towering over him was some kind of creature. It had a head shaped like a mix between a grizzly and a wolf, with tusks of a boar and the teeth of an alligator. The body seemed more bear than anything else, though it did have haunches and paws like a lion. It stared at Beastboy. It stared at him with its bright orange eyes. For a minute it only stared at him, almost hungrily. Its stare seemed oddly familiar. It, then, let out a petrifying screech and flung its, now open mouth, towards Beastboy. Beastboy let out a startled shout and closed his eyes tight, expecting the worst. Nothing came. With his eyes still shut, he rolled onto his stomach and listened. He heard a woman laughing. He knew that laugh. He opened his eyes once more. He looked at her and shuddered.  
"Soon, you will pay, you insignificant cur. You will give us back what you took," the woman raged, "We will TAKE what is OURS! Even, if we have to kill you to get it!" Beastboy now found his voice. He stood there and glared at her  
  
"You can't kill me," he said in a shaky voice, more to convince himself than her, "You need me alive." The woman merely smiled. She snapped her fingers and the creature, which he had encountered only moments before, reappeared. It charged him and Beastboy turned to run.. The creature grabbed his ankle and he fell. Beastboy looked up at the woman. She looked at him with her teardrop eyes, so full of revulsion that, Beastboy had to look away. She bent down next to him and hissed in his ear...  
"No one needs a freak like you."  
  
Beastboy hit the floor with a loud thud. He rolled onto his back and lay on the ground in complete confusion. He took a few deep breaths and sat up. He was in the living room in Titan Tower. He let out a sigh of relief. He was safe here. They couldn't come here. Beastboy stood and stretched. He looked up as Robin's voice came on over the p.a.  
"Titans Trouble," he said with restlessness. Robin was always like that. Beastboy rushed to the mission room. It was going to be a long day. He was the last to reach the mission room, so the second he stepped in Robin began explaining. It was nothing more than another armed robbery. Unfortunately, Beastboy didn't realize how bad the day was going to get.  
The fight didn't take long because there were five bank robbers and five titans. Strangely though, as Beastboy tied up his criminal, he got the feeling he was being watched by someone other than the crowd of people cheering as the Teen Titans caught the robbers. He finished tying up the robber. He turned and looked around and, as his gaze went past an alley, he felt a burning cold stare reach him. It felt as if the glare were bearing in him. That's when he saw them. Two people standing in the alley. The two were a man and a woman. Beastboy stood, rooted to the spot. She had teardrop eyes...  
  
Author's Notes FK: HEY EVERYONE!!! IM BACK! :p Sorry I've been gone so long but school has had me swamped. I didn't know people liked my story.  
  
BB: Umm. Who were those two in the alley?  
  
FK: You'll find out when you get the script. Raven: (Reading script) This is an ... interesting story. FK: O-o You LIKE IT?!  
  
Raven: I didn't say that.  
  
FK: (pouts) FINE! Tell me what you, the readers, think. Flames are now welcome.  
  
BB: Who are you talking to?  
  
FK: -_-" Chapter Three: Best Forgotten coming soon. Cross my heart. Hope to die. Raven: (smirks) I'll stick a needle in her eye. BB: WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?! 


End file.
